


Show me your dick steve

by kathrin_with_a_k



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Exy (All For The Game), F/F, F/M, Group chat, I love aaron but jfc, M/M, Nicky is chaotic neutral, Palmetto State University Foxes, Texting, and play stations in danger, maybe a little ooc but oops, rip queen kevin, shitpost, stickball boys and girls, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrin_with_a_k/pseuds/kathrin_with_a_k
Summary: buttercup stan has named the chat “couple of dudes being guys”Matt(17:57) couple of guys bein dudesDan(17:58) couple of guys bein gayMatt(17:58) show me your dick steveNeil(18:00) ???what the??





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably have no plot and a lot of these come from group chats im in but im having way too much fun writing it

_Nicky Hemmick has added Aaron Minyard, Allison Reynolds, Dan Wilds, and 5 others to the chat_

Nicky(17:08) :)

Aaron(17:10) What the fuck

Nicky(17:10) i decided we need a group chat, now that andrew and neil got phones that aren’t from an artifact display!!!!!!!!!!!

Kevin(17:11) I think this is a good idea. We can share ideas and criticism through an open chat when we are not all together.

Nicky(17:12) lol fuck that

Kevin(17:13) ???

Nicky(17:13) send cute animal photos or receive capital punishment

Matt(17:14) [File Attachment] ( _image description: a pitbull laying down, looking up at the camera_ )

Nicky(17:15) jijegsoigjjsm AHHHHH NAME NAME NAe

Matt(17:17) Buttercup :D

_Nicky Hemmick has changed their name to “buttercup stan”_

buttercup stan(17:18) best keep fucking sending that angel or ill riot

Allison(17:20) I thought my phone was having a seizure

_Aaron Minyard has left the chat_

_buttercup stan has added Aaron Minyard to the chat_

_buttercup stan has changed Aaron Minyards name to “angered goblin”_

angered goblin(17:22) I will kick your ass

Matt(17:23) Can you reach it?

Dan(17:24) HAhfuqofejolgn M A T T 

angered goblin(17:26) I know where you fucking sleep 

Matt(17:27) So do I, you’re not special

Renee(17:30) Nicky, I think this chat is a wonderful idea

buttercup stan(17:31) thank u!! some1 at least appreciates me 

Angered goblin(17:32) Is that even english

buttercup stan(17:32) ist es?

Allison(17:35) [4 File Attachments] _(image descriptions: a white long-haired cat sitting in a window at various angles and distances)_

buttercup stan(17:37) STUNNING WOW 10/10

Renee(17:38) I love her 

Dan(17:40) how on earth does a cat reflect Allison so perfectly?

Allison(17:41) I raised her well

Neil(17:43) what

buttercup stan(17:43) NEill!!!!! He speakss!!!!!

Allison(17:44) 10 bucks on his phone was shut off

Matt(17:45) I’ll take it

Neil(17:46) It wasnt, i left it in my room to charge

Allison(17:47) You’ve let me down 

Matt(17:48) hAhAH

Neil(17:49) how do you open the images

angered goblin(17:50) idiot

Neil(17:51) better than a goblin

angered goblin(17:52) ??the fuck did you say

Neil(17:53) i knew goblins couldnt read

Neil(17:54) i figured out how to open the images, allison your cat is beautiful. So is buttercup h

_buttercup stan has named the chat “couple of dudes being guys”_

Matt(17:57) couple of guys bein dudes

Dan(17:58) couple of guys bein gay

Matt(17:58) show me your dick steve

Neil(18:00) ???what the?? 

Dan(18:01) :0

angered goblin(18:02) i hate all of you

buttercup stan(18:02) we know u never let us forget it 

_buttercup stan has changed Neil Jostens name to “Innocent Bean Boy”_

_buttercup stan has changed Matt Boyd’s name to “Dude Bro”_

_buttercup stan has changed Dan Wild’s name to “Bro Dude”_

_buttercup stan has changed Kevin Day’s name to “Exysexual”_

_buttercup stan has changed Allison Reynolds name to “Self destructive glitter”_

_buttercup stan has changed Andrew Minyard’s name to “height is a choice”_

_buttercup stan has changed Renee Walker’s name to “Goddess among mortals”_

Self destructive glitter(18:06) I approve of all of these

Exysexual(18:07) There is more to my personality than exy, Nicky. I do not believe my nickname reflects me well. I am not attracted to exy. 

Bro Dude(18:08) prove it whor

Bro Dude(18:11) :)

Exysexual(18:12) I enjoy history

buttercup stan(18:13) sorry, imo enjoying knowing about what crusty old dude fucked what crusty old lady and started a war aint a part of ur personality exy boy

Innocent Bean Boy(18:14) I mean,,

angered goblin(18:15) you dont have room to talk 

Innocent Bean Boy(18:16) still have more of a personality than you

angered goblin(18:16) say that to my face

Innocent Bean Boy(18:17) ok

buttercup stan(18:19) HE SAID IT TO HIS FACE

Dude Bro(18:19) HAHAHA

buttercup stan(18:20) AARON IS CHASING NEIL NOW OMG

buttercup stan(18:20) [File Attachment] _(File description: a 20 second video of Aaron chasing Neil around a living room while Andrew sits on the couch eating a tub of ice cream and scrolling through his phone)_

Bro Dude(18:21) That is exactly what I imagined and nothing at all what I imagined at the same time

buttercup stan(18:21) im cryinh

Dude Bro(18:21) Bets on aaron catching him or neil escaping

Self destructive glitter(18:22) You’ve seen Neil run, nobody is gonna bet on aaron

Exysexual(18:23) I will put $15 on Aaron winning.

Goddess among men(18:23) 10 on Neil escaping

Self destructive glitter(18:24) 10 on neil

Dude bro(18:26) 20 on neil 

Bro Dude(18:28) Nicky?

buttercup stan(18:31) aaron caught neil

self destructive glitter(18:31) FUCK

buttercup stan(18:31) andrew intervened 

Dude bro(18:32) O h?

buttercup stan(18:32) [file attachment] _(file description: aaron yelling at neil while neil insults him and andrew stands between them, still eating out of an ice cream tub)_

Goddess among men(18:33) Oh my

Dude bro(18:33) thats concerning and hilarious at the same time

Dude bro(18:34) well aaron caught neil so,,40 bucks to kevin ig

Exysexual(18:34) Always believe in the seemingly lesser power.

Bro dude has changes angered goblin’s name to “Lesser Power”

Dude bro(18:35) bro are you a hallmark card 

Exysexual(18:36) I don’t understand the joke.I was being serious

Dude bro(18:36) I- k e v i n

Exysexual(18:37) Yes?

Bro dude(18:38) im fucjing losing it


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innocent Bean Boy(14:08) ive been told to say “karmas a bitch”
> 
> Dude Bro(14:08) Did fucking
> 
> Dude Bro(14:08) Did andrew do that
> 
> Lesser Power(14:09) what the FUCK 
> 
> Innocent Bean Boy(14:10) he wont tell me why but you probably deserved it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neil- Innocent Bean Boy  
> Andrew- height is a choice  
> Nicky- buttercup stan  
> Matt- Dude bro  
> Dan- Bro dude  
> Allison- Self Destructive Glitter  
> Renee- Goddess among men  
> Aaron- Lesser Power  
> Kevin- Exysexual
> 
> im leaving it as completed even though i am going to post more! i just have no clue how much im posting bc i just write this when im bored and dont want to play cooking mama

Self Destructive Glitter(13:43) Guys

Self Destructive Glitter(13:43) You ever wake up at 3am, wondering if today is the day hell unleashes the promised demise of us all? 

Buttercup stan(13:44) i dont speak french

Self Destructive Glitter(13:45) bitch

Exysexual(13:48) Allison didn’t say anything in French, Nicky.

buttercup stan(13:48) ja

Exysexual(13:49) Then why did you say you didn’t speak French?

buttercup stan(13:50) bc i dont speak french kev

Exysexual(13:51) Oh.

_buttercup stan has changed their name to midlife crisis skinny jeans_

Exysexual(13:53) Weirdly fitting.

midlife crisis skinny jeans(13:56) u kno it

Lesser Power(14:05) DID SOMEONE REALLY COVER MY BED WITH SPOONS

Self Destructive Glitter(14:06) EXPLAIN

Lesser Power(14:06) _[File Attachment] (File Description: Aarons’s dorm bed entirely covered in metal spoons)_

Bro Dude(14:06) h o l y s h i t

Dude Bro(14:07) Who?????

Innocent Bean Boy(14:08) ive been told to say “karmas a bitch”

Dude Bro(14:08) Did fucking

Dude Bro(14:08) Did andrew do that

Lesser Power(14:09) what the FUCK 

Innocent Bean Boy(14:10) he wont tell me why but you probably deserved it

Lesser Power(14:10) jfc

Innocent Bean Boy(14:10) sorry goblin is one language i dont speak 

Bro Dude(14:11) Okay!! Movie night tonight?

Goddess Among Men(14:11) What movie?

Bro Dude(14:11) matt rented fight club and anastasia 

Self Destructive Glitter(14:12) such different choices???

Dude Bro(14:12) thanks :D

Self Destructive Glitter(14:12) neil have you and the monster seen anastasia 

Innocent Bean Boy(14:13) dont call him that

Innocent Bean Boy(14:13) I havent im not with him right now so i dont know

Self Destructive Glitter(14:14) $20 nicky will cry at the beginning 

Midlife crisis skinny jeans(14:14) I CANT HELP IT SHE GETS SEPERATED FROM HER FUCKING GrANDMA AND THEN SHE FORGEtS eVERythING

Bro Dude(14:15) yeah no one going to take anything but pictures

Innocent Bean Boy(14:15) why are all the kids movies you guys show me so sad?

Bro Dude(14:15) its not really that sad, nicky is just nicky

midlife crisis skinny jeans(14:16) not fair

Lesser Power(14:16) you cried when we went to see frozen 

midlife crisis skinny jeans(14:16) still :(

Innocent Bean Boy(14:17) 7pm?

Bro Dude(14:18) yup!!

Goddess among men(14:18) I may be a little late but I’ll be there :)

Exysexual(14:18) I’ll be there as well. 

midlife crisis skinny jeans(14:19) ill bring food!!!!

midlife crisis skinny jeans(14:19) can we build a pillow fort??

Dude Bro(14:19) we better

-

midlife crisis skinny jeans(11:21) help help m 

Dude Bro(11:21) whats wrong??

Innocent Bean Boy(11:22) he put pink hair dye in aarons conditioner

Dude Bro(11:22) FOIEJFOjosje wouldn’t he have seen the water turn pink??????

Innocent Bean Boy(11:23) apparently not, his hair is a light pink now its amazing

midlife crisis skinny jeans(11:23) hES GUNNA K I LL M E 

Lesser Power(11:24) Where the fuck are you hiding 

Dude Bro(11:25) pics or didnt happen

Innocent Bean Boy(11:25) _[File Attachment] (file description: a photo of aaron running away with notably pink hair)_

Dude Bro has saved a file 

Dude Bro(11:25) hAH

Lesser Power(11:26) Nicky 

midlife crisis skinny jeans(11:26) yes dear cousin of mine

Lesser Power(11:27) tell me where you are

midlife crisis skinny jeans(11:28) i’d rather nottttt

height is a choice(11:28) hes between kevins bed and the wall

midlife crisis skinny jeans(11:29) ANDREW

midlife crisis skinny jeans(11:29) neil ur my new favorite cousin oh god im going to die

Innocent Bean Boy(11:30) im not even your cousin.

midlife crisis skinny jeans(11:30) I CAN HEAR HIM COMING OH GOD OH FUCK

Innocent Bean Boy(11:30) bye

Dude Bro(11:31) i cant tell if i should be laughing or calling 911

Exysexual(11:31) Don’t get blood on my bed, please.

Innocent Bean Boy(11:31) the goblin removed him from the room

Self Destructive Glitter(11:32) Why is the only thing exciting in this chatroom that ever happens is always Aaron trying to beat someone up

Innocent Bean Boy(11:32) because 

Self Destructive Glitter(11:32) Wow thanks

Bro Dude(11:33) Hey Allison do you have that one picture of that cat in the tree

Self Destructive Glitter(11:34) Of course I do

Dude Bro(11:34) what picture?

Bro Dude(11:35) Me and allison found this cat stuck in a tree and it sort of looked like Neil

Self Destructive Glitter(11:35) _[File Attachment] (File Description: a picture of a small orange cat with large blue eyes glaring at the camera)_

Dude Bro(11:36) o h my god

Bro Dude(11:36) I know right???????

Innocent Bean Boy(11:37) i feel like i should be offended

Dude Bro(11:37) absolutely not

_height is a choice has saved a file_

Bro Dude(11:38) ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

Self Destructive Glitter(11:38) Cursed

Self Destructive Glitter(11:39) _[File Attachment] (File Description: a 20 second video of Renee doing yo-yo tricks while Andrew glares at the yo-yo and Kevin stares in wonder)_

Self Destructive Glitter(11:39) :) @ **reneewalkerr**

Goddess Among Men(11:40) :)) @ **areynolds**

Dude Bro(11:40) gay


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exysexual(03:12) @lolokminyard please help 
> 
> Exysexual(03:12) Andrew please
> 
> Exysexual(03:12) He won't stop hugging my leg.
> 
> height is a choice(03:14) Hm?
> 
> Exysexual(03:14) Your boyfriend is drunk and holding my leg. Please come get him he won't stop giggling. Everytime I try to pry him off he just starts cursing in fucking German or Russian I dont know
> 
> height is a choice(03:15) oh?
> 
> Exysexual(03:15) Your boyfriend. Neil. Neil Josten. Redhead. Striker. Short. Ringing a bell?
> 
> height is a choice(03:16) who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me:*slowly having to resist more and more every time i write to make all of the characters say yeehaw or yall because im an emotionally unstable human being with questionable morals)
> 
> Neil- Innocent Bean Boy  
> Andrew- height is a choice  
> Nicky- midlife crisis skinny jeans  
> Matt- Dude bro  
> Dan- Bro dude  
> Allison- Self Destructive Glitter  
> Renee- Goddess among men  
> Aaron- Lesser Power  
> Kevin- Exysexual

Bro Dude(15:16) im gunna do it

Goddess Among Men(15:16) Do it

Self Destructive Glitter(15:16) C’mon u wont

Midlife crisnny jeans(15:17) ????

Exysexual(15:18) What the fuck. 

Bro Dude(15:19) File Attachment [ _ File Description: A video of Dan opening a dorm room door and throwing a whole stick of unwrapped butter at Kevin before slamming the door and running away laughing] _

Midlife crisis skinny jeans(15:19) HE GOT PWNED AHIAJIFH

Exysexual(15:20) There's just

Exysexual(15:20) There’s butter everywhere 

Exysexual(15:20) It fucking started melting and it broke in pieces oh god its everywhere

Innocent Bean Boy(15:22) i swear to whatever god exists day if you get butter on my bed ill make sure you dont sleep for a month

Self Destructive Glitter(15:23) You say that like he actually sleeps

Exysexual(15:23) What did I do to deserve this life?

midlife crisis skinny jeans(15:23) well u see coach fucked ur mom

Exysexual(15:24) No no stop please oh god

Bro Dude(15:24) HE ACTUALLY SCREAMED IM CRYING

Exysexual(15:24) Dan why did you do this

Bro Dude(15:25) I was going to do it to Neil but i dont wanna fkin die yknow

Bro Dude(15:25) then allison was like woa what if u did it to day 

Bro Dude(15:26) and you’ve been pretty worked up lately so I thought you could use a good pranking

Bro Dude(15:26) I will be disappointed in your morale if you fail to prank me back tho

midlife crisis skinny jeans(15:26) do i hear the declaration of a prank war???

Bro Dude(15:26) indeed you do

Dude Bro(15:26) Winner gets 10s from everyone that participated

Bro Dude(15:27) RULES- No blood drawn or potentially harmful pranks. No fighting in retaliation or immediately excluded. No fighting in retaliation for others. All good mannered pranks were brought on fairly and deservedly so. If u dont wanna participate, state asap. Otherwise dont throw a tantrum if you get punted 

Self Destructive Glitter(15:27) Any objections??

midlife crisis skinny jeans(15:27) ::))))

  
  


-

Exysexual(03:12) @ _lolokminyard_ please help 

Exysexual(03:12) Andrew please

Exysexual(03:12) He won't stop hugging my leg.

height is a choice(03:14) Hm?

Exysexual(03:14) Your boyfriend is drunk and holding my leg. Please come get him he won't stop giggling. Everytime I try to pry him off he just starts cursing in fucking German or Russian I dont know

height is a choice(03:15) oh?

Exysexual(03:15) Your boyfriend. Neil. Neil Josten. Redhead. Striker. Short. Ringing a bell?

height is a choice(03:16) who?

Exysexual(03:16) Dick.

Dude Bro(03:17) Pissed off Kevin?? Drunk Neil??? Sarcastic Andrew??? God what a day

Exysexual(03:17) I do not think now is a good time to joke. He is literally clinging to my leg. The fucker can anchor himself. I can barely drag my leg across the floor, let alone get to fucking bed.

height is a choice(03:18) cry a river to the forest that gives a shit Kevin go to sleep on the floor

Dude Bro(03:18) AHUFHEOIFHLF

Exysexual(03:18) That is not fair. He’s your boyfriend

height is a choice(03:19) neither is life. hes ur striker, ur more his babysitter than anyone else bitch go to sleep 

Dude Bro(03:19) I hate everything about this. 

height is a choice(03:19) oops i guess

-

Self Destructive Glitter(10:49) _[Embedded Link] **TikTok @trickynicky**_

Self Destructive Glitter(10:49) NICKY EXPLAIN

midlife crisis skinny jeans(10:50) AHHHHHH NOOOOO DONT FUCKING EXPOSE ME

Self Destructive Glitter(10:50) N I C KY G O D W I L L S M I T E Y OU 

midlife crisis skinny jeans(10:51) I REGRET NOTHING

Bro Dude(10:52) DID YOU FUCKING MAKE DAISY DUKE VIDEOS OF ME AND ALLISONS LEGS 

midlife crisis skinny jeans(10:52) I REGRET N O T H I N G

Bro Dude(10:52) IM NOT COMPLAINING MY LEGS LOOK AMAZING

Innocent Bean Boy(10:53) why are there so many videos of you zooming in on me walking with renee and andrew

midlife crisis skinny jeans(10:53) hhh its fun

Innocent Bean Boy(10:53) oh

Self Destructive Glitter(10:54) Nicky we are getting a divorce. This is treason. I cant believe you have a tiktok acc

midlife crisis skinny jeans(10:54) nOOOO ALLISON PLS I SWEAR ILL CHANGE

Self Destructive Glitter(10:54) I should have left you on that street corner where you were standing

midlife crisis skinny jeans(10:54) b u t y o u d i d n t 

midlife crisis skinny jeans(10:55) please i swear ill be a better man all

Self Destructive Glitter(10:55) No Nicky this was the final straw, goodbye

Exysexual(10:55) You guys are so dramatic

height is a choice(10:56) lol ok queen kevin

Exysexual(10:56) ?????

height is a choice(10:56) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_ midlife crisis skinny jeans has changed Exysexual’s name to “Queen Kevin” _

midlife crisis skinny jeans(10:57) get nae naed

Queen Kevin(10:57) Fuck off

Lesser Power(11:06) Andrew where the fuck is my playstation

height is a choice(11:06) what playstation?

Lesser Power(11:07) You know what fucking playstation where is it

height is a choice(11:07) this is war is it not?

Lesser Power(11:08) You dick what did you do to it

height is a choice(11:08) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

height is a choice(11:09) _[File Attachment] (File Description: a photo of Andrew’s hand holding a playstation over the edge of the roof of fox tower. Distantly on the ground, Neil is flicking off the camera)_

Lesser Power(11:09) WHAT THE FUCK

Lesser Power(11:11) THERES NO ONE UP HERE ANDREW WHERE ARE YOU

Lesser Power(11:12) Oh

midlife crisis skinny jeans(11:12) ????

Lesser Power(11:12) _[File Attachment] (File Description: A photo of Aaron’s hand holdding a sticky note that says “get punted ur ps is under ur bed”)_

Lesser Power(11:14) He fucking wrapped it in cling wrap

midlife crisis skinny jeans(11:14) ive never been more proud to call andrew my cousin

Lesser Power(11:14) wbm??

_ midlife crisis skinny jeans has changed Lesser Power’s name to “get punted” _

Innocent Bean Boy(11:16) get punted goblin boy

**Author's Note:**

> Neil- Innocent Bean Boy  
> Andrew- height is a choice  
> Nicky- buttercup stan  
> Matt- Dude bro  
> Dan- Bro dude  
> Allison- Self Destructive Glitter  
> Renee- Goddess among men  
> Aaron- Lesser Power  
> Kevin- Exysexual


End file.
